A SEQUEL
by aquaryoung21
Summary: <html><head></head>"mama, apa yang terjadi pada Cinderella setelah dia menikah? Apakah dia hidup bahagia bersama pangeran di istananya" -sehun. Keinginannya setelah badai perceraiannya hanya satu, membuatkan sehun kisah yang happy ending seperti Cinderella / GS! KRISHO with KIDDO SEHUNA. FAMILY, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT. EXO's FICTION</html>


A SEQUEL

.

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

.

FAMILY, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

.

CAST

SUHO SEHUN KRIS BAEKHYUN

.

.

GS! Short Fic

.

A SEQUEL by Aquaryoung21

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mama, apa yang terjadi pada Cinderella setelah dia menikah? Apakah dia hidup bahagia bersama pangeran di istananya?"bibir plum kecil itu bergerak melontarkan kalimat sederhana khas anak usia 10 tahun namun cukup mampu membuat kelu lidah yeoja 32 tahun yang kini tengah membelai rambut halus kecoklatan yeoja kecil itu. mata hazel yeoja yang dipanggil 'mama' itu menatap lurus ke dalam mata jernih putri semata wayangnya yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"heum.. tentu saja sayang, Cinderella dan pangerannya hidup bahagia di dalam istana mereka" jawab sang mama pada akhirnya. Tapi yeoja kecil itu tak merasa puas atas jawaban yang didapatnya. Matanya malah semakin lekat menatap mata hazel milik sang mama, mencoba menyelami kolam hazel itu. mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja tersembunyi.

Yeoja itu meraih tubuh mungil dihadapannya dan mendekapnya begitu hangat. Perasaan sayang itu begitu terlihat dari cara sang mama memperlakukannya.

"kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya joonmyeon, sang mama. Sang putri hanya terdiam menatap bayangan temaram pada cermin yang terletak tepat di depannya.

"mama.. bukankah seharusnya papa disini? Ada mama, sehun dan papa. Bukankah bahagia seharusnya seperti itu?"

Joonmyeon tak bisa lagi menahan lelehan air matanya sendiri. Sehun begitu polos saat mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

**Flashback on**

.

.

Kami berhubungan hampir 7 tahun, hari itu ketika usiaku 22 tahun namja yang begitu aku cintai melamar ku. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku sampai aku pun tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku saat dia menyatakan lamarannya. Semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan untuk kebahagiaan kami. Aku ingat dengan jelas tentang hari itu. bagaimana senyuman yang dia berikan, bagaimana tangan besarnya begitu erat menggenggam tanganku seolah tak ingin kehilanganku. Jangan lupakan dekapan erat dan sebuah kecupan manis yang dia daratkan di dahiku.

Hanya beberapa bulan setelahnya kami mengikat janji suci kami, di sebuah gereja kecil di salah satu tebing di sudut pulau jeju. Di depan patung kristus dan di hadapan para jemaat juga pendeta, kami mengikat janji sehidup semati. Janji yang hanya akan aku lontarkan sekali seumur hidupku.

Pendeta mengesahkan pernikahan kami, dan setelah itu aku bisa rasakan kecupan lembut pada bibirku. Ada aliran listrik yang aneh juga letupan bahagia yang siap meledakkan dadaku. Aku sungguh tergila gila karenanya. Lelaki yang meminangku, aku akan berikan semuanya untuk dia.

"aku mencintaimu, nyonya Wu"

"aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Wu"

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu yang singkat, kurang lebih 1 tahun bagi aku dan Kris –suamiku- untuk kami mendapatkan seorang momongan. Wu Sehun. Yeoja yang sangat cantik. Dia menjadi hidup kami yang baru. Wu sehun adalah segalanya bagi aku dan kris. Bahkan setelah ia lahir aku merasa hidupku semakin sempurna.

"selamat pagi keluarga kecilku" ucap kris ketika pagi. Saat itu aku sangat sibuk megurus sehun yang rewel. Dia sedang demam, aku terlalu fokus pada sehun sampai aku mengabaikan kris bahkan tak menjawab sapaannya.

"_yeobo_~" kris sekali lagi mencoba mencuri perhatianku namun tangisan sehun mengalahkannya.

"aku sudah siapkan sarapanmu di meja sayang, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu makan kau.."

"ya, aku tahu.. sehun yang terpenting kan?" ucap kris, aku bisa dengar desahan kecewa yang terlontar setelah kalimatnya. Dia sempat menghampiriku dan mengecup pipiku. Juga mengelus sehun pelan.

"_uri ttal-ah_, jangan rewel ne, apa kau tak kasihan melihat papamu diabaikan terus sama mama?"

Aku tertohok mendengarnya. Tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

"mungkin nanti aku akan bawa sehun ke dokter"

"ya.. itu ide yang bagus"

Aku mengintip kris dari kamar sehun yang bersebrangan dengan ruang makan. Dia nampak kesal dan aku tahu itu.

"_uri ttal-ah_, diamlah di sini. Mama harus menemui papa _okay_?"

GREP

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup lehernya pelan. Aku baru sadar, rasanya sudah sangat lama tak bermesraan seperti ini.

"oh.."

"_mianhae_ kris~ aku jadi mengabaikanmu.. aku tak bermaksud demikian, aku harap kau memaafkanku" ucapku. kris tersenyum dan menatapku. Dia tersenyum, menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahku dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telingaku. Mengecup bibirku pelan.

"kau terlihat begitu kelelahan, mengurus sehun pasti tidak mudah kan? Kau kekurangan tidur, kau terlihat seperti bukan dirimu, aku sadar aku egois memintamu untuk memperhatikanku juga..maafkan aku juga"ucap kris. Aku tersenyum. Dia memahaminya.

HUWEEE HUWEEE

Oh tidak.

"sayang kau sudah dipanggil, pergilah" ucap kris. Aku tersenyum kaku, merasa tak enak. Tapi senyuman yang dia berikan.. aku yakin kami akan baik baik saja.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu. Aku mungkin tengah mengaktifkan bom waktu untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Malam itu hujan deras. Akhir akhir ini, kris pulang terlambat. Ada lembur katanya. Aku percaya. Tapi malam itu, semua yang kupercaya berbalik mengkhianatiku. Aku tak tahu, seberapa parah hatiku hancur dibuatnya. Pengkhianatan yang menghancurkan semuanya.

"jadi.. dia hamil?" aku menerawang keluar jendela kamar kami. Kris duduk di sisi lain ranjang sementara aku berdiri di depan jendela. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, mencoba meredam getaran kehancuran dari dalam diriku. Aku tak ingin kris melihatnya.

"_mianhae_ joonmyeon.."ucap kris dengan suara parau. Ia ikut menangis bersama ku.

"siapa nama _yeoja_ itu?" Tanya ku datar. Aku belum juga menatapnya karena aku tahu ketika aku menatapnya, kehancuran itu berada di depan mataku.

Kris terdiam, ada isakan yang ditahannya dan aku mendengarnya.

"aku ingin tahu kris, katakan siapa namanya?"ucapku. dan dengan suara yang seperti bisikan dia menyebutkan nama _yeoja_ itu. _yeoja_ yang mungkin menggantikanku selama ini. Memberinya perhatian saat aku terfokus pada putri kami, sehun. Aku merasa bersalah.

"bawa dia besok, aku ingin mengenalnya" aku berjalan menghampirinya. Berlutut di depannya dan menumpukan tanganku pada lututnya. Dia menangis dan air matanya jatuh tepat di atas tanganku.

"maafkan aku. Aku brengsek joon, maafkan aku"

"_ne.. gwaenchana_, aku juga salah disini"

.

.

Wajahnya cantik, dia terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku. Mungkin usianya baru awal 20 tahunan.

"_annyeong_ baekhyun-_ssi_" ucapku menyapanya. Matanya menatapku takut takut seakan akan aku sesosok monster yang siap menerkam dan mencabiknya tubuhnya. "tak perlu takut padaku" aku mengenggam jemarinya, menyakinkan semua akan baik baik saja. sementara kris yang duduk di sampingku hanya menunduk.

"apa kau sudah lama berhubungan dengan kris?"tanyaku. _yeoja_ itu tak menjawab. Aku melemparkan tatapan ku kepada kris namun dia juga diam. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"baekhyun-_ssi_, tak perlu khawatir, kris akan bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu.. kau mau kan menikah dengan kris?" ucapku. di detik itu baekhyun dan kris mendongakkan wajahnya. Baekhyun terkejut menatapku sedangkan kris menatapku nanar.

Ketika bekhyun kembali ke rumahnya kris segera menyeretku ke kamar. Dia mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkanku di ranjang kami. Dia terlihat kesal dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Aku menatapnya sendu.

"apa maksudmu dengan menikahi baekhyun hah?!" kris berteriak kepadaku, aku tersenyum tipis. Bertahun –tahun kami berhubungan, aku tak bisa bayangkan kris membentakku seperti ini. Apalagi alasannya karena ada wanita lain. Tapi sekarang, dia melakukannya. Dia membentakku. Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang?

Aku bangkit dan menepuk bahu kris pelan.

"tenang kris.. aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat"ucap ku. Tapi kemarahan kris masih mengumpul dalam dirinya. Dan aku tahu itu.

"kau tahu? Betapa hancurnya aku karena telah mengkhianatimu dan kini kau memintaku menikahinya?! Kau .. kau tak bicarakan hal ini terlebih dulu padaku, kenapa kau seenaknya mengatur hidupku?!" dia tetap berseru pada nada tingginya. Untungnya sehun sedang berada di rumah orang tuaku sehingga dia tak perlu mendengar aku dibentak seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum menutupi kehancuranku sendiri. Menatap orang yang begitu aku cintai yang kini membentakku atas apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin dia terlihat baik dan aku tak apa karena nya. Tapi dia menyalah-artikan sikapku, dia menyebut kalau aku mengaturnya. Dia salah paham, dia tak mengerti dan aku juga sulit menjelaskannya. Apakah aku harus tersenyum lagi sekarang?

"kau tahu.. tanpa sadar, kau menyetujui rencanaku di hari kau memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dengan baekhyun. Tidakkah kau tahu, aku juga hancur.. dan sekarang kau membentakku seperti ini, bayangkan apakah aku baik –baik saja?"ucapku. aku menangis. Pada akhirnya aku menangis. Aku tak lagi menatapnya. Aku membencinya karena telah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tapi, sebagian hatiku.. masih sangat mencintainya.

"nikahi dia secepatnya, jangan biarkan bayi itu lahir tanpa ayahnya" aku melepaskan cincin dari emas putih dengan permata di tengahnya yang 5 tahun ini sudah tersemat dijemari manis tangan kiriku. Aku meletakkannya di telapak tangan kris kemudian keluar dari kamar kami. Aku berhenti di depan pintu kamar sehun. Dan menupahkan air mataku di sana.

"_mianhae_.."

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu lambat. Aku tak menyadari kapan terakhir kali aku, kris dan sehun menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti makan pagi atau menonton tv. Kris mulai sibuk mengurus baekhyun. Kandungan baekhyun sedikit bermasalah. Itu yang menyebabkan kris harus siap siaga di samping baekhyun. Dan aku memaklumi itu.

Pernah suatu kali kris pulang. Dia terlihat begitu lelah, namun sehun kecil kami menyambutnya dan menunjukkan gambar pertamanya, potret keluarga kami.

"papa.. _see this, I made this in_ hyunhee _seongsaenim's class_"ucap sehun. Kris berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sehun.

"_good girl_~" kris memujinya, membelai surai kecokelatan sehun. Melihatnya aku merasa hatiku sangat damai dan tenang. Seperti tak pernah ada badai yang menerpa kehidupan kami.

Setelah sehun kembali fokus ke acara menggambarnya kris menemuiku di _pantry_. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan tapi dia tersenyum.

"sudah makan?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. Aku menyodorkannya segelas air. "apa ada kabar bahagia?"tanyaku.

"kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki seorang anak laki laki"

Yah. Aku tahu, kau akan menyayangi mereka juga. Perlukah aku ingatkan betapa kerasnya kau dulu menolak pernikahanmu dengan baekhyun? Tapi sekarang lihatlah, kau tersenyum karenanya.

"joon, apakah.."

"aku tidak apa –apa percayalah" suara parauku, apa kau mendengarnya?

GREP

"berhenti berbohong, aku tahu betapa kau tidak baik baik saja. maafkan aku.. aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik juga ayah yang baik bagi sehun"

Aku menelan kepahitan dari setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir kris. Sial, kenapa aku terus menangis? Apa aku sekarang menyesal membiarkan kris menikah dengan baekhyun?

"ekhem.. setidaknya jadilah suami yang baik untuk baekhyun juga jadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya.._ne_?" aku bisa menyebut diriku bodoh. Apa yang ku ucapkan, apa yang kulakukan tak lebih dari usaha untuk membunuh diriku perlahan lahan. Aku mungkin akan mati karena luka ini tapi...aku tak pernah bisa jadi sosok egois yang jahat. Aku memikirkan orang dan membunuh perasaanku sendiri. Bukankah aku sangat mengagumkan?

"ah~ supnya sudah matang, _jja_~ kita makan malam bersama"

Aku harus bisa menetralisir kepahitan itu. walaupun luka ini akan membekas dan abadi, setidaknya sehun harus bahagia.

.

.

Berbulan bulan aku terbiasa tanpa kehadiran kris di sisi lain ranjang kami. Tapi tidak dengan sehun. _Yeoja_ kecil kami, hidup kami, terus menanyakan dimana sosok ayahnya. Aku hanya bisa berbohong. Maafkan mama sayang.

"mama, papa _eoddiya? Is he that busy? I miss him_" ucap sehun pelan. Hatiku menjerit perih. Malam itu, setelah sebuah kisah Cinderella yang kubacakan berulang kali sebagai pengantar tidur sehun selesai diceritakan, sehun kembali menanyakan dimana ayahnya. Setelah beberapa kali memberi pengertian, aku berhasil mengantar sehun ke alam mimpinya yang indah. Dan ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bell rumah berbunyi. Dia kris.

"oh, ternyata kau.. sehun sangat merindukanmu tapi dia sudah tidur sekarang"aku tak bisa menangkap ekspresi apa yang kris coba berikan. Ia hanya menatapku lurus dan datar. Aku menyiapkannya segelas teh hangat. Kami hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu rumah ini.

Kris meletakkan sebuah map, dari ekspresinya dia menyuruhku membuka map tersebut. Aku tersenyum begitu tau apa isi dari map itu.

"sebentar aku akan ambil pena.."

"aku bawa"

Kris menyodohkan pena yang dia keluarkan dari saku jasnya. Kau menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Aku tertawa pelan.

"jadi dimana aku harus menandatanganinya?"

Aku sudah duga. Aku hanya menahan bom waktu untuk meledak. Aku pikir waktu itu aku melakukan hal yang benar untuk dapat mempertahankanmu tapi aku salah. Salah besar. aku malah menyerahkanmu. Bodoh. Kim Joonmyeon _pabboya_.

Setelah semua berkas ku bubuhkan tanda tangaku kris hendak pergi.

"_mianhae_.. aku jujur.. aku masih mencintaimu tapi aku hanya menjadi sosok yang egois jika menahanmu seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagianmu joon.. _mianhae_"

Di saat punggung kris menghilang di saat itu juga aku hancur. Benar –benar hancur.

"_wae? Igo wae?_"

Aku tak bisa histeris, menangis meraung –raung karena aku takut, sehun akan terbangun dan melihat kehancuranku. Dan aku takut, dia akan hancur bersamaku. Sehun tak bisa seperti itu. sehun harus bahagia.

Aku menangis dengan pintu yang belum juga tertutup, aku ingat bagaimana punggung kris menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya dan melaju meninggalkanku. Kalimat terakhir yang ku dengar dari bibirnya.

"_sampai bertemu di persidangan joon"_

KLEK

"mama.. _uljimayo_"

DEG

Mataku membulat saat aku merasakan jemari kecil mengusap pipiku lembut. Sehun. _Aniya_. Ini tak boleh terjadi.

"aku tahu semuanya..mama jangan hancur sendirian lagi"

DEG

GREP

Aku memeluk malaikat kecilku erat. Aku menangis di bahunya karena sekarang yang kumiliki hanya dia. Dia hidupku.

"kita lalui ini bersama"

"_ne_.."

**Flashback off**

.

.

"mama.. apakah ada kelanjutan kisah Cinderella? Apakah dia terus hidup bahagia dan tak merasakan penderitaan seperti yang kita rasakahn? Aku bosan dengan kisah _happy ending_ seperti ini"

"mama akan buatkan kisah lanjutannya sayang"

"yang berakhir bahagia?"

"iya.. akhir yang bahagia..seperti yang ingin sehun miliki"

Joonmyeon melihat kembali pantulan bayangannya bersama hidupnya, sehun. Ingatkah saat joonmyeon bilang ia hanya mengucapkan janji suci hanya sekali seumur hidupnya? Dia benar benar melakukannya.

Keinginannya setelah badai perceraiannya dengan kris hanya satu, membuatkan sehun kisah yang _happy ending_ seperti Cinderella. Bahkan saat di kelanjutan kisah nya, setelah sehun menikah dengan pangerannya, joonmyeon ingin sehun memiliki sequel kehidupan yang indah juga. Kebahagiannya tak lagi penting, sehun segalanya sekarang.

**THE END**

Yuk.. young nunggu review catatan absurd hasil buah pikir termenung di commuter line selama 1 jam. Wkwkkw

Enjoy! Makasii yang udah bacaa ;)


End file.
